


Clean Up On Aisle 3

by lets_get_messi



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Asthma, Awkward First Times, Dirty Talk, First Time, Flirting, Fluff, Frottage, Kinda, M/M, Making Out, Nurse! Steve, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Skinny!Steve, Stranger Sex, Stripper!Bucky, hard of hearing! Steve, seriously when was the last time this kid got laid, thirsty!steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 22:15:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1915869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lets_get_messi/pseuds/lets_get_messi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Think the cops come by Walmart arresting people for indecent exposure often?” The dark-haired man spoke, voice thick with arousal as he let his hands ghost up Steve's shirt. Steve hissed at the contact, focusing on not dropping his groceries on the floor as a thumb flicked his nipple into a hardened nub.</p>
<p>“God I hope not.” Steve all but purred in response.</p>
<p>(Meeting at a Walmart at 2am AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clean Up On Aisle 3

Steve pushed his cart through the automatic doors, not surprised that the store was pretty much empty this early in the morning. There were a few customers meandering about, yawning idly as they paced aisles with items already in mind. He was surprised however, that they bothered keeping two tills open this late.

The hospital had been busy. E.R was always busy but particularly busy for the middle of the week anyway. Steve gave a hearty yawn as he walked passed the closed deli counter mentally cursing himself for waking up just an hour before his shift. So by the time, he showered, ate and took his meds he didn't have the opportunity to make a grocery list.

Plus, shopping on an empty stomach was never a good idea.

He passed all the usual items that he couldn't have. All the cookies that looked so good despite his gluten allergy or the milkshakes that he knew had to be tasty regardless of his lactose intolerance. But instead he found he was putting the usual in his cart.

Perhaps he didn't need a list after all, there was only ever a limited amount he could buy in-store anyway.

He sighed as he delved deeper into the building, shoes sliding across the shining floor as he went. He turned down the cereal aisle edging towards the gluten free section that was just a sad lonely shelf.

He passed a guy staring at pop-tarts like they held the meaning of life and through all his food allergy barriers Steve idly wondered if they did. It was then that Steve found himself looking back towards the guy who had cleared his throat in hoping to gain Steve's attention.

“Sorry, just a quick question. Would you recommend the honey great value graham crackers or the cinnamon?” The guy asked, Steve licking his lips as he smiled. He turned a shrug on the guy whose own lop-sided smirk made Steve feel kinda weak in the knees. It wasn't often that Steve found himself attracted to someone. Far too busy with working or keeping himself alive for those thoughts, but this guy? Well, he was all long limbs, long lashes and a full mouth that looked just made to take a dick. And Steve suddenly felt guilty that he didn't even feel guilty about that fleeting thought.

“I presume they both taste like cardboard.” He mocked, the guy pulling a face before dumping both flavors in his basket regardless. He made a hand-gesture towards Steve who rolled his eyes fondly in response, trying to focus on his own shopping and not how the guy's leather jacket fit just fucking right on his biceps.

“You got a point, short-stop.” They stood for a few moments in silence, the gentle hum of the refrigerators in the next aisle and the distant voices of late night radio filling the air until Steve felt it just wasn't enough. He cleared his throat.

“On a budget?” He asked lamely, bending down to assess the price increase on the gluten free animal cookies this week. He turned his face towards the guy whose own eyes were raking down the back of him. Their gazes met momentarily and the guy didn't even have the nerve to be embarrassed that he was caught, he just raised an eyebrow. 

“My clothes that shabby huh?” He asked taking a slight step back, spidery fingers plucking at a torn Ramones shirt that Steve thought would look just flawless as part of a dirty heap at the end of his bed. He shook his head, trying to dispel any sexual thought that entered his mind, but it seemed that when one diminished another would arsie until his head was full of images that consisted of bending the guy over the deli counter and licking out his ass like he was a free taster.

“That's an awful lot of Great Value for a guy who wants to take care of himself.” Steve interrupted his thoughts, his comment seemingly tickling the guy who laughed as his eyes danced across the produce on the shelves. He hummed in apparent agreement. Steve rose from the floor, jeans feeling tighter whilst he threw the guy another hurried glance.

Yeah, he would eat his ass until there was none left.

“Does the 12 pack of Ramen give off the impression that I'm a well adjusted adult, or?” The guy mocked, Steve's eyes falling to the basket in his hands. Ok, perhaps his gaze was lingering a little to the left, studying the gentle curves of muscle seen through the thinning fabric of the guy's skin-tight jeans.

Jesus Rogers, down boy.

“Almost.” He winked, turning away hands clutching white-knuckled at his cart. He pushed it down the aisle, turning the corner and pausing for a few moments. 

“Fuck.” He whispered exaggeratedly, hitting his palm on the cart handle and stomping the floor. He was beyond annoyed that he didn't flirt some more or at least ask the guy for his damn number or something. He regained his composure, running a hand through his gelled hair and reaching into his pocket. 

He pulled out his inhaler, trying to ignore the voice in his head that pestered for him to go back and ask the guy for a phone number. He puffed at the inhaler until he felt calm enough to carry on getting his damn groceries like a normal person.

The guy wasn't that special, there must have been a million other guys like him in America alone. Steve hated how his mind warned him that out of the million of those guys how many of them would have been that hot and interested in scrawny nurse Rogers?

“Fuck my shitty doomed to be single life. Fuck” He muttered not caring that the lady who was pretending not to be comparing the different lubes behind the glass counter turned with wide eyes at his melancholy rant. He carried on, deciding it was just best to get over himself and get out of there so he could at least jack off to the memory of tight fitting jeans and dreamy lazy smiles

“Bit late isn't it?” A familiar voice caught Steve off guard and he turned on the spot to see that guy again who was swaggering up towards him, eyes scanning the shelves like he was trying to play it cool. Steve would be the father of all lies if he said that he didn't find that completely adorable. “Little guy like you shopping for groceries at 2:30 on a Wednesday night. Someone out there must be concerned for your safety even if you're not” He threw some frozen fries into his basket and Steve was certain he didn't even take note of what kind they were.

“Enough of the little guy shit, I can handle myself.” Steve defended, puffing out his chest subconsciously as the guy looked him up and down with a look that could only be described as feral. Steve felt heat curl around his body like a vice and he swallowed at the thought of popping a boner in the freezer aisle of fucking Walmart.

Low point indeed.

“I don't doubt.”

“I just finished off my shift at the hospital.” Steve said, enjoying the spark of surprise that straightened up the guys spine. He had a cocky look on his face and Steve all but anticipated a sarcastic comeback.

“You a patient?”

“You jerk, I'm a nurse.” Steve laughed, the guy following suit. He had a charm about him, hair thick and curling slightly like he didn't even need to style it. He was wearing material bracelets that slid down his bony wrist as he toyed with his brunet strands like it was out of habit.

Steve ignored thoughts of what he'd let those long fingers do to him.

“I bet you look just swell in the outfit.” The guy eventually said and Steve laughed as he opened a freezer door, ignoring the twitch of his cock as he imagined giving this guy a thorough prostate exam. He bought himself back to reality, leaning towards the last box at the very back of the freezer. He wished he was just a few inches taller. He huffed in exasperation.

“And what's your story-” Steve thrust himself forwards for one final try; leaning as far over as he could, fingers stretching to reach for the frozen noodles. He felt heat fold against him and nearly lost his chain of thought all together as the guy grabbed the box for him, chest pressed against Steve's slim side. Their eyes met, faces so close that breathing was practically a communal thing. “Thanks.” Steve's voice was a lot darker than he intended and soon enough the guy was straightening up and putting the noodles in Steve's cart. “So you a nocturnal vampire of the night? Or just mentally unstable?” Steve started up again, falling into step with the man who snickered warmly.

“Bit of both.”

“Oh really.” Steve smiled, watching his feet through his shopping cart as the guy sighed loudly beside him.

“Just finished my shift too.”

“And what is it that you do?” Steve paused at the toilet paper, trying to find his usual brand as the guy laughed.

“I'm a stripper down Adler Avenue.” Steve turned to him then, trying to calm the look on his face that must have been wild judging by the guys casual shrug.

“Right.” Steve swallowed, throat thick and dry. 

Ok Stevie you're doing so well. Don't pop a boner now kid, don't. Imagine that douche Tony Stark naked whilst talking about your grandma. 

He continued the walk to the check-out, pointedly not looking at the guy who was burning a hole into Steve's face as he followed. “Tips not so great?” He commented calmly, making a show of gesturing to the cheap food adorning the guy's basket.

“Well if I was a hooker I bet I'd be buying regular pop-tarts.” Steve could feel the guy smirking at him and he tried to swallow again. It was harder this time. Similarly to his cock, which was just loving the images of this guy sprawled out and getting his dick sucked, a fist full of fifties in his left hand. 

Christ Stevie, imagine your grandma naked talking about that douche Tony Stark.

“Aim high.” Steve said, a little choked.

“Easy there Mr-” He felt a hand against his chest and snapped his eyes upwards. Fuck they were standing close. God this guy was pretty, eyelashes casting shadows across his high cheekbones as his tongue flicked out against his shimmering bottom lip.

“Rogers.” It was breathless like he'd been punched in the gut. The guy bit his lips together and Steve wondered vaguely if he had been punched, knocked out cold lying in a gutter somewhere just imagining this whole scenario in his head.

“Mr Rogers.” The guy repeated in a whisper.

“You pick on all the innocent shoppers at your local Walmart?” Steve asked with his head cocked to the side, blue eyes following his blonde hair as it fell over his forehead.

“God no! Have you seen the regulars who grace these aisles?” The stranger turned away then, walking towards one of the cashiers who sat up straighter from their slumped position of no doubt hours without any work.

“Can't say I'm too familiar with the daytime crowd.” Steve admitted. It's not that he minded working the night shifts at the hospital, in fact they suited him better. He preferred the lack of people when he had to do normal things like his groceries or gardening. No talking to passers by or making awkward small talk with neighbors. Just his own company.

Well, until now.

“Well, they're not my type.” The guy said, placing his items one by one on the conveyor belt, Steve following the movements on the check out opposite him.

“And what is your type Mr-”

“Barnes. And well I have quite a specific type, Rogers.” He cocked an eyebrow and Steve found himself doing the same.

“Oh really?” He called out from his checkout, him and Mr Barnes swapping playful glances and large smiles as they seemingly ignored the two people between them, scanning their items with a dead expression that came hand-in-hand with the hatred of mankind and the graveyard shift.

“Yep. I like small and skinny, tattoos and glasses. Plus I've got a little kink for hearing aids too.” Barnes pointed at his ear then.

“You fucking dork.” Steve blushed with a smile. He'd kinda hoped the guy hadn't seen his hearing aids. They bought more negative attention than good so Steve had learned growing up.

“You asked me my type Rogers. Only complying.” That cocky shrug again and Steve found his self-control was weakening by the minute.

“That's $30.85 please?” The red-haired girl said monotonously, Steve passing her $40.00. He vaguely heard Barnes's cashier telling him his groceries came to a mere $16.00 and Steve tried not to let his heart sink at how the guy rooted through every pocket he had, pulling out dimes and nickels along with dollar bills until he got the right amount.

Steve collected up his bags, heavier than he expected and somehow found himself waiting for Mr Barnes like they were friends. Just as he came to his senses, the guy was at his side walking with him, expression seemingly content with Steve's presence.

“You drive Barnes?” Steve asked to fill the silence as they made their way out of the store. It was a pretty clear night, the stars above flickering dimly as the street lights of the city outshone them. The breeze was restless but not distracting as Barnes hummed softly.

“I've got a bike.”

“That's hot, not even afraid to admit that” Steve commented, looking up at the guy whose face scrunched up slightly cheeks blushed faint pink.

“As in a BMX. Not like a bike, bike.” He threw a hand out towards a beat up old looking bike that he hadn't even bothered locking. Perhaps a part of him hoped it would be stolen. Steve cackled loudly, laughter echoing around the car lot.

“You are so fucking lame.”

“Hey, easy short-stop.” Barnes took a step closer, backing Steve against the wall who jolted at the feeling of cool brick through his thin jacket. He found he couldn't tear his eyes away from the stranger who was looking at him like he was edible.

Please eat me.

“It's not fair using your weight advantage against me, you know?” Steve said quietly, letting the backs of his fingers skim across curling chest hair, exposed from the low-falling shirt of the stranger's.

“Just give me the word, kid. I'll give you any advantage you want.” Their grocery bags bumped awkwardly as the guy pressed his hips to Steve's. Holy fucking heaven, that's a big cock. 

“Fuck.” Steve let his hand hook into the guy's belt, tugging them flush together. Shit, he smelt like sweat and coconut conditioner and Steve was fucking drowning in it. He tip-toed up, letting his teeth nibble at the guy's earlobe and sucking in his ear-plug. The guy fucking groaned melodically as Steve's small tongue darted through the hole for a moment.

“Think the cops come by Walmart arresting people for indecent exposure often?” The dark-haired man spoke, voice thick with arousal as he let his hands ghost up Steve's shirt. Steve hissed at the contact, focusing on not dropping his groceries on the floor as a thumb flicked his nipple into a hardened nub.

“God I hope not.” Steve all but purred in response.

“Your car far from here, kid?” The guy pulled back, eyes dark with hooded lids as Steve jerked his head to the side.

“No. Just over there.”

“How are your back seats?”

“Good enough.” Steve breathed out, rushing passed the guy and curling a hand around his jacket sleeve as he went. They stumbled together, arms full of groceries as they crossed the empty lot to Steve's beat up Nissan. He opened the trunk, shoving his groceries in and taking the guy's without a word too.

“You wanna do this?” Steve asked as he opened the back door, suddenly losing all confidence in the idea. Just then he was crowded against the car, hands clutching at his face as a full mouth covered his own. Fuck he tasted good, so good that Steve let his tongue reach as far into that mouth as it could, hoping to taste every last bit of it. They pulled away, an inelegant string of saliva connecting them as a few beats passed of just heavy breathing.

“That answer your question, Rogers?”

They all but fell into the back of the car, lips locked as they tried to find a comfortable position to curl into once the door was slammed behind them. Steve made quick work of removing their jackets, fingers carding through his fine hair as teeth clashed and the taste of cigarettes blended somewhere with black coffee.

Steve's head fell to the side as Barnes wrapped his arms around his slim torso urging him closer, the position knocked out one of Steve's hearing aids which whistled loudly into the silent car.

They repelled from one another, Steve fiddling with the darn thing until he was sure the piercing ringing had stopped. Barnes smiled at him, face flushed and lips swollen.

“Sorry, hazard of pulling a deaf kid I guess.”

“Hazard I'm willing to go through.” The guy said carefully laying down Steve as they continued to make out like lovesick teens who ditched prom to hook up.

“Oh fuck.” The guy mumbled suddenly, adjusting himself awkwardly as Steve let out a laugh at the fucking ridiculousness of their distractions. The guy twisted to the side, pulling out a wiry looking thing that just made Steve's smile wider as realization dawned on the stranger's face.

“Is this a stethoscope?” Barnes asked with a raised eyebrow. Steve bit his lips nodding and smirking as the guy all but growled lunging in for another kiss as they rutted against once another for a few more beats. Hands grasping at offending clothing as they thrust themselves together.

“Jesus, you're such a hot bitch you know that?” The guy said, fingers sneaking down to Steve's fly who pushed his hips up in approval.

“You think?” He asked, the guy hunched over towards the other end of the seat as he tugged Steve's boxers down along with his jeans. Steve sucked in a gasp as the air in the car wrapped around his cock and he suddenly felt a wave of embarrassment at the size of himself. It hadn't really bothered him before, his dick was always just a dick but he'd never fucked a guy like Barnes in his life. Though saying that, the guy wasn't looking too put out as he licked at his lips, hands pinning Steve's hips into the seat.

“Jesus Christ, look at you. I could eat you alive.” The guy said looking through his eyelashes as Steve who leaned forwards pulling them together so they fell back roughly.

“I was thinking the same about you.” They tumbled into another kiss, Steve fiddling with the guys belt who hissed and groaned as his limbs hit against car doors, head bumping against the low roof. Steve eventually worked open the guys pants too, pulling out his cock and fisting the head which was already slicked with pre-come. They broke from the kiss with strangled moans.

“Fuck Rogers, I need this”

“Do you ever shut up?” Steve chuckled, kissing across a jawline so defined he imagined how it would feel to sit on it, the tongue currently working it's way behind his teeth, licking up into his ass. Oh how Steve would ride that face until sunrise.

He came back to the present as arousal lit up his nerve endings, cock brushing against Barnes's thicker longer model. The guy held himself above Steve aligning their hips so their cocks brushed together and then over the coarser fabric of their jeans. Steve thought the feeling was capable of driving him fucking crazy.

“How'd you suppose I keep quiet when rubbing my dick up a hot little thing like you, aye?” the stranger gasped out a moan, hand slapping the steamed up window above him and if his other hand hadn't thread it's way into Steve's hair giving it a sensational tug, Steve would have made a cliché titanic reference out of convenience alone.

“That good huh?” Steve smirked, sucking at the guy's throat who fucking purred as they increased pace. The car was rocking now, Steve finding the whole scenario dizzying, just adding to the pressure that pulsed his seemingly ever hardening cock. Fuck, he'd never been this turned on in his life and he didn't even know the guy's first name. The rubbing wasn't perfect, the finesse was all off, they banged their heads and bumped their limbs too much for it too be perfect. It was rough and dirty and Steve couldn't think of any better way to go about it than that.

“So good, Rogers. So fucking good.” The guy cried out head tilting back as his hips drove forward that little bit faster. Steve was matching him as best as he could, hands running over taught stomach muscles that clenched with every irregular erratic thrust.

“I'm gonna come. Fuck, so close.”

“Want your come on me blondie.” The stranger ducked down for a quick kiss, pressing their slick foreheads together as Steve's finger tangled in curls at the nape of a tanned neck

“Fuck, Barnes. Fuck!” Steve felt his insides swelling, lungs quivering with the lack of oxygen as he thrust once then twice. Fuck. He threw his head back against the window, cock spurting his orgasm all over himself. 

“Yeah, Rogers. Look at you.” He huffed out, hips rocking again and again until he came too, hand reaching down to milk the last drops out of him. He collapsed to the side of Steve, awkwardly squashed against the seat's backrests as he held his shirt up, come dripping over his tanned abs.

“Oh no.” Steve whispered breathlessly, capturing the guy's attention whose eyes snapped up to him as he maneuvered into a seated position, hand tugging his inhaler out from his pocket. He uncapped it, sucking in the air from the blue tube as Barnes just watched him.

And the award for sexiest lay ever goes to...

They stayed silent for a few moments, the stench of sex overwhelming to Steve who was only just remembering the basic function of breathing and how important it was even during crazy one night stands.

“Bucky, nice to meet you.” The guy said suddenly, holding his sweating hand out to Steve who chuckled accepting it lazily.

“Steve, the pleasure is mine.” He laughed, breathlessly. They stared at one another for a few beats, Bucky's eyes following the hollow of Steve's throat in the shadows. He swooped in again, carefully cupping the smaller man's jaw and tilting his head into a slow languid kiss.

“I should probably get going-” Bucky said, mouth still a breath away from Steve's whose eyes were still closed, still focusing on the heat of the guys palm and how badly he wanted to keep it against him. They pulled apart, Bucky seemingly no longer caring about the come all over him as his shirt was now back in place, hands running through his hair in semblance of trying to straighten up. He looked fucking debauched and Steve felt pride swell at the thought that he was the reason the guy looked so utterly fucked out.

“You can go if you want or-”

“Or?” The guy interrupted quickly, eyeing Steve with a hopeful expression. Steve leaned back against the window, the cool glass pane feeling heavenly against his heated skin.

“There must be a Taco Bell open this late around here somewhere, right?” He asked and Bucky's smile looked ready to split his stupid face in two.

“Do Taco Bell ever do gluten free?” He raised an eyebrow as he lounged back over towards Steve who chuckled.

“You noticed I have a gluten allergy?”

“Hey, your ass wasn't the only thing I saw in there, you know.” Bucky smiled and Steve couldn't help but lean in and steal another kiss.

“Good to know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this really quick. So Im glad if you enjoyed it.
> 
> come say hey and talk kinks with me
> 
> wintersoldier-iscoming.tumblr.com


End file.
